


Stuck in the Elevator

by ERamos9696



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696
Summary: Being stuck in an elevator gives everyone a chance to get things off their chests.





	Stuck in the Elevator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happy29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/gifts).



> We are going into season 9 and we are still writing 'first kiss' fan fic.

Danny knows they are going to be okay.  The elevator in the Palace has been stuck between floors before and it’s usually up and running in less than five minutes.  The problem is, it’s been six minutes and it’s still not moving.

 

Steve is still pouting in his own corner of the elevator.  He’s angry that when he asked Danny if there was anything he could do for him to relieve some of the stress that he was feeling, Danny responded by saying, “Shutting up would be nice.”  Steve let his feelings get hurt and decided to do just that.

 

Tani on the other hand is quiet for a different reason.  Last night she had Junior come over to Adam’s and Kono’s to show him the gun she found.  He warned her that they had to be sure before they brought it to Steve’s attention. If they were wrong, this would put a serious wedge in the team.  If they were right, this would end the team, as they knew it.

 

Junior wanted to say something to any of them, but thought it would be better if he kept his mouth shut.  Being the low man on the totem pole meant he didn’t have the right to say anything. He remembered that once he told Danny he thought he knew Steve better than he did; he got an earful from both of them on that one. But what Junior was really hung up on was what had happened when he said goodbye to Tani last night.  It was a hug, and then a kiss on the cheek, one that might have lasted a few seconds too long. Instead of pushing him away, Tani said nothing. He didn’t say anything and Tani just kept her head down as she closed the door and said goodnight.

 

The three of them took a seat on the floor, but Danny kept standing facing the doors as if his sheer willpower would make them open.

 

Finally Tani said something.  “You know it doesn’t help by staring at the door.”

 

Danny just ignored her.

 

“Why don’t you join us down here on this nice, shiny floor?”

 

Danny continued to ignore her.

 

“Earth to Detective Williams,” she pretended to say over a microphone, “do you read us?”

 

Danny did not answer.

 

“Stop, he’s trying to deal with it before the claustrophobia kicks in,” Steve told her in the most concerned voice.

 

This seemed to provoke the blonde detective.  “That’s just nice Steven, mention it out loud, why don’t you?  Now the whole world knows!”

 

Steve put his head down feeling defeat.  

 

“You know that’s not breaking news.  Everyone knows about your claustrophobia.”  If she had been closer to her Commander, she would have placed her hand on his shoulder so he would understand that he had her support.

 

“You don’t need to stick up for our Boss, he’s got this.”  Junior wasn’t sure why he made the comment.

 

“What the hell is matter with you?”  Tani snapped.

 

Junior felt he wanted to say a hundred things, but all he came up with was, “Nothing.”

 

“Oh, no, there’s something.  You know there is.” Tani wasn’t going to settle for his answer.

 

This was enough to get Danny to turn around and for Steve to lift his head up again.  The show was about to begin.

 

“Not now, Tani.  Not here.” Junior knew her wrath was coming.

 

“Why not?  We’re all Ohana.  Right guys?”

 

Both men nodded _yes_ if not for any other reason than fear.

 

“Why don’t you let it out?”

 

Junior looked at both men, Danny now leaning with his back to the door, as Steve got more comfortable by crossing his legs.  “It’s fine. Okay. Let’s talk about this.” Junior got to his own feet to plead his case. “Last night.”

 

“What about last night?”  Tani got up not letting Junior have a power position over her.

 

Danny took a step closer to Steve in case pushing somehow got involved.

 

“When I leaned over to kiss you last night, you didn’t say anything.”

 

Tani scrunched her face together.  “What was there to say? You gave me a kiss on the cheek and I said goodnight.”

 

Junior felt offended.  “It was more than that!”

 

Danny took a seat next to Steve now so he could have a better view of the show.

 

“More?  If you wanted it to be more than that, you shouldn’t have left!”

 

Junior seemed startled by the mere comment.  “You said goodnight!” Junior looked over to Steve and Danno for confirmation of, “If a girl tells you goodnight, it means it is time to go.”

 

Both men nodded that Junior was correct with his statement.

 

Tani found this offensive.  She took a step over to both her bosses practically walking through Junior.  She stood over them and tried to keep it together when she said, “You two are going to take his side in this?”

 

There was fear in both men’s eyes.  An angry Tani in a stuck elevator was probably not an ideal location for them to be.

 

“You two with your longing stares at each other and the fact that you have been in love with each for over, what is it, eight years?  Please, you have no foot to stand on. You both don’t have a clue how to handle a situation like this!”

 

Both men made small _phew_ noises and gave each other a look confirming to each other that she had no idea what she was talking about.

 

Steve chimed in with, “I am in not in love with Danny.  I kinda have a girlfriend, okay?” He looked over to Danny to get some support.

 

Danny tried his best with, “And I kinda have a girlfriend.”  Danny took a moment to replay what Steve had just said. He slid himself a little closer to Steve and asked, “What do you mean _kinda_?”

 

“What did you mean when you said _kinda_?”

 

“Oh no, do not do this.  I asked you first. What does _kinda_ mean?”  Danny leaned closer over exaggerating that he needed to hear Steve better.

 

Now both Junior and Tani were paying attention to the show happening before them.

 

“I mean,” Steve scratched his head and then realized how close Danny’s face was to his own, “She thinks it’s better if we see other people.  She says I am never going to be hers.”

 

Danny leaned back and nodded with his thought in his mind.  “Yeah, I got the same speech. I mean, we still see each other, but it’s only physical.  There’s nothing else left.”

 

Steve was surprised by Danny's revelation.  “Why?”

 

“Well...” Danny looked up at the kids realizing that they were hanging on every word but decided to answer anyway.  It was now or never. “She says that I am in love with you.”

 

“What?”

 

“What, what?”  Danny rolled his eyes and was about to get up, but Steve put his hand on Danny’s shoulder not letting him. 

 

“Are you?”  Steve didn’t care if the kids were there hearing all this.  He wouldn’t have cared if they were on a loud speaker for the entire world to hear.

 

Danny could see the seriousness in Steve’s eyes.  There was desperation that he had rarely seen. It was enough to get Danny to say, “Yeah, I love you, in love with you, I hope, you big Putz.”

 

“You _hope_ you are in love with me?”

 

“It takes two people to be in love Steven.  You need to be in love with me in order for us to be _in love_ ,” Danny whispered.

 

Steve just stared at Danny, giving Danny the impression that everything was about to take a turn for the worse.  Instead, Steve got on his knees so that he could be face-to-face with Danny.

 

Danny didn’t know what the next move was going to be, but like all other events in their life, Steve had already come up with his own plan.  

 

Steve put his hand behind Danny’s neck to bring him into a kiss.  This was completely new for both of them. The kiss was tender, as Steve didn’t want to hurt Danny.

 

Danny decided he wanted more and put his tongue so far into Steve’s throat he should have gagged on it.  Both men were kissing each other as hard as they could.

 

Tani and Junior suddenly felt awkward watching the tongue war.  

 

They both turned to the wall facing away from the action.  Junior let his hand drift over to Tani’s and said, “I really wanted to stay.”

 

Tani held onto Junior’s hand and said, “I wanted you to stay.  I should have said that. I’m sorry.”

 

Now both of them were facing each other.  Junior kissed her left side of her cheek. Then the right.  Then her lips.

 

None of them had noticed that the elevator door had opened and Lou with staring at them confused as to what he was witnessing. “What did I miss?”

 

Steve and Danny both stood up not letting go of each other’s hands.  The kids stepped out of the elevator a little embarrassed that they had been caught by Captain Grover.

 

Grover thought the Boys would step out next, but instead Steve pushed the button for the first floor.  

 

“Lou,” Steve was in one of goofy smiles, “Danny and I are going to take an early day.”

 

“Okay, I got this.  It’s about time with you two lovebirds.”  The door closed as Lou finished his last words.

 

Danny interlaced their fingers.  “Steve, I’m sorry about snapping at you earlier.  I know that you just wanted to be there for me.”

 

Steve pulled Danny into him.  “Danny, I would do anything for you.  You get that, right?”

 

Danny squeezed Steve’s hand harder, “I know.  I would do anything for you too.”

 

Steve smiled, “I’ve never doubted that.  But give me a chance to make what we are doing right now, be real.  Okay?”

 

Danny kissed Steve again.  “Sure Babe. I would like that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Happy29 because that's how we roll. 
> 
> To Our Fans,  
> I hope you are all enjoying the "A Day in the Life Series." We love the daily the text exchanges the boys are having. Thank you for being such loyal readers.
> 
> Also, if you haven't had a chance, please read "Coda 5.19" and "Sometimes Gracie Has PTSD". I would love to make a thousand hits on those. They are very dear to me.
> 
> I do not own or pretend to own the characters of "Hawaii Five-0".


End file.
